Crónica del dia en que Sweeney decidio enamorarse
by lorcanina
Summary: Cuando decides dejar atrás los fantasmas y los temores...tambien decides enamorarte. Historia super corregida! pasen y lean y por favor...no olviden dejar comentario, se los agradeceria al mil! n.n
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Quisiera empezar ofreciendo una gran, gran, gigantesca, enorme, descomunal, desorvitante e intensa disculpa...Esta historia ya la habia escrito antes..se llama Secretos CArmesí, sin embargo, he decidio eliminarla completamente..por la cantidad de errores y desperfectos que tenia...la historia llego a un punto donde hasta yo misma me perdia y no sabia ni o que escribia...pero me di cuenta de mis errores gracias a todas las hermosas chicas que mehicieron el honor de dejar un comentario..a todas ellas gracias por sus consejos y sus aportes...es por eso que por ellas he decidido traer esta historia...mejorada, segun yo :P me puse a mejorar todo loq ue podia mejorarle...espero que les guste,...por favor comente. COmo dije..mil gracias a Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd, NellieLovet, Tarastupida, MArgery Lovett y Cristine por dejarme sus comentarios y sabios consejos! mil gracias!

Aclaracion...Esta historia esta basada en la adaptacion filmica del mejor director..Tim Burton!

**Crónica del día en el que Sweeney decidió enamorarse.**

Las calles de Londres permanecían iguales, oscuras, solitarias y silenciosas. El cielo no daba mucho de sí, aún después de tanto su lado nubloso había sido el mismo durante mucho tiempo. No había gente, toda ella se había ido para dejarlo solo una vez más. Ningún alma rondaba por la calle Fleet y la verdad no estaba de ánimos como para ver caminar a algunos que después alimentarían a otros. Tal vez era eso, probablemente, ya no tenía sentido; su venganza estaba cumplida. Hizo pagar a quienes debían pagar. Ahora estaba ahí, frente al ventanal de su barbería buscando un motivo para quedarse o para irse. Un motivo… que contradictorio, hace quince años que no actuaba sin un motivo.

¿Qué tenía ahora de importante? ¿Johanna? Ella probablemente estaría lejos con Anthony empezando a ser feliz. Él debía hacer algo también. Alejar los fantasmas parecía ser un buen comienzo pero para qué borrar los recuerdos si fueron los causantes de mantenerlo con vida estos últimos años; de cumplir su venganza. Para qué borrarlos si ya era lo único con que se quedará si es que quisiera quedarse con algo. No, no quería olvidarla, no quería borrar a Lucy de su mente.

Recargó su brazo derecho sobre el borde de la ventana, miró el humo saliendo de las chimeneas de las casas opacando la luz de la luna. No parecía haber mucha diferencia entre el día y la noche en Londres. Para él sólo acentuaban la penumbra de la ciudad. Recordó los días maravillosos que pasaba junto a su esposa y a su pequeña hija. El cielo era tranquilo. Por las noches se podía ver un firmamento estrellado y sereno. Ahora era diferente, ahora todo el mundo había cambiado de la misma manera en que su destino había cambiado abruptamente. Hace quince años que se condensaba en el segundo más feroz y cruel de su existencia en donde la muerte se fundiera en una ardiente prisión, no sólo de barrotes, y que cayó sobre él como un rayo sentenciándolo a la última pena; quedarse tan sólo con imágenes, con recuerdos. Ésta era su condena, estaba consciente de ello pero una parte de él ni siquiera lo concebía como el error a ningún delito. Esa otra parte de él esperaba bajo cada tono gris del alba esperanzado con su inminente liberación. Si es que algún día llegara a enterrar lo que fue, desaparecer los secretos u ocultarlos aún más profundo, que quedaran en el olvido no de Benjamin Barker sino de Sweeney Todd.

* * *

El estrepitoso ruido de los carruajes sobre la piedra lo distrajeron de su labor, su mano tembló por un momento ante el descuido. El relinche del caballo le provocó un susto y jaló ligeramente la mano que sostenía la navaja hacia arriba rasgando de lado el cuello de su cliente quien dio un pequeño grito ahogado a causa de la profunda herida mortal.

El barbero se desconcertó al ver aquel hombre jalando desesperadamente bocanadas de aire. El líquido espeso salía abruptamente de la profunda cortada a pesar de que el hombre en la silla intentara cubrirla con ambas manos, en poco tiempo empezó a moverse estrepitosamente sobre la silla. Todd permanecía inmóvil aún con navaja en mano mirando fríamente al hombre que agonizaba. Lo vio retorcerse tratando de parar la hemorragia que tenía. La manta blanca atada a su cuello rápidamente se tiñó de rojo; su rostro empezó a tornarse pálido. Miró las manos trémulas y lívidas del desdichado, parecían manos monstruosas tensándose a causa de la angustia aferrándose a un cuello ya lánguido y amoratado, esas manos no parecían ser manos humanas, no parecían ser de aquel hombre.

Frunció el seño al ver su manta manchada de sangre, inclinó un poco medio cuerpo para reprocharle pero al ver los ojos del pobre hombre ya casi muerto se contuvo de hacerlo, esa mirada le hizo detenerse como si se tratara de una pared invisible…no, más bien como si le gritara por ayuda, esos ojos suplicaban auxilio.

Hay muchos que dicen los ojos son la ventana del alma, pues si así fuera ese par de ventanas empezaban a nublarse. Descubrió sorprendido al notar en aquellos ojos la vida tan lánguida, tan débil que le quedaba a aquel extraño. Notó la mortificación y sufrimiento humanos a través de esa ventana que trataba de mantenerse abierta. Escuchó un leve hilo de voz que escapaba de su boca ya tiesa, un murmullo apenas audible, sin embargo, alcanzó a escucharlo. Le pareció ridículo que el extraño se preocupara por absurdos que bien sabía no volvería a cumplir, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ir, venir, decir, amar u odiar pues ya no le quedaba más que...

El tintineo de la campana en la puerta de la señora Lovett le causó un leve estremecimiento, por un momento la creyó subiendo las escaleras, abriendo la puerta y atormentándolo con preguntas y sugerencias, aunque no sería tan preocupante como si el que subiera fuera Toby, no podía permitir que ese niño lo descubriera, ya tenía suficiente con su comportamiento tan extraño, a demás de que ese muchacho no le veía con buenos ojos, eso sí que era un problema; que entrara y lo viera ahí junto a un moribundo desangrándose. Nunca se había demorado tanto, maldijo el descuido que tuvo; temblar ante el trote del caballo, sólo un tonto principiante tenía esos errores, aunque en realidad a éste no pensaba rebanarle el cuello; era simplemente un hombre torpe que llegó cuando estaba cerrando la barbería y que solicitó el servicio con urgencia.

Un intenso suspiro hizo que volviera la mirada hacia el hombre en la silla. La expresión de sus ojos le inquietó más que cuando notó la suspicaz y natural angustia humana al sentir que la vida se le va. Ya no era la mortificación que vio primero, en ellos veía angustia, desesperación y… vacío. Esos ojos ya no tenían vida, dejaron de ser la ventana a un alma desgraciada, ahora eran dos simples cristales vacíos, simplemente vidrio; la ventana se había cerrado.

Quitó de un jalón la manta del cuello, limpió con ella su navaja y pisó el botón junto a la silla. La señora Lovett tendría un nuevo sabor extra en su menú.

Decidió cerrar la barbería antes de que otro incauto llegara, ya tenía suficiente de errores. Antes de halar la fina cortina miró a través de los cristales de la puerta a la señora Lovett llamando con aire preocupado a Toby; una de sus manos asía con perseverancia parte de su vestido; el viento nocturno hizo flotar su cabello hacia enfrente, lo sostuvo con la mano desocupada; giró a penas media vuelta quedando casi enfrente de la puerta de la barbería y él pudo notar el ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas a causa del frío de la noche, le pareció tenía mucha gracia, resultó una bella imagen y dejó surgir, sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Elly …espera..me_." Pensó que seguramente se trataba de su esposa. Sacudió suavemente su cabeza para olvidar al desdichado hombre de hace unos momentos. Nunca le importó quienes fueran, lo que dijeran o lo que sentían y esta vez no sería la excepción. Al menos su voluntad se cumpliría pues la tal Elly lo esperaría sólo que él jamás llegaría.

Soltó la cortina y desde su lugar miró la foto que tenía junto a sus queridas amigas, caminó hacia ella para tomarla entre sus manos; en ella se veía feliz al lado de su esposa o mejor dicho de quien fuera su esposa, pero esos tiempos jamás regresarían y al igual que a la pobre Elly, a quien no le quedara, más que esperar sí, pero el final. Seguramente ya no encontrará motivo para seguir. Se sentó junto a la ventana y suspiró pesadamente.

- Nada más que vacío – dijo viendo la foto que sostenían sus manos. Probablemente era demasiado tarde para olvidar como tantas veces se lo dijo la señora Lovett. Los fantasmas lo seguirían y se apoderarían de él, se perdería en medio de la oscuridad.

- Señor Todd la cena está lista- interrumpió la señora Lovett, entrando sorpresivamente a la habitación, con un tono ligero temiendo molestar a su querido barbero, quien levantó el rostro hacia sus facciones femeninas. Sus mejillas aún estaban rosadas, pero esta vez hubo algo que llamó aún más su atención. Sus ojos. Miró sus ojos y le parecieron inquietantes, los suyos sí tenían brillo, los suyos sí tenían…

- vida

- Disculpe, dijo algo señor Todd

- No nada señora Lovett, vayamos a cenar- dijo levantándose de su lugar y guiando a la señora Lovett a la puerta. Quizá y sólo Quizás no se perdería en la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ! aqui les traigo el segundo y capitulo final! espero comentarios, criticas, por favor!

todo es bien recibido y muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su comentarioen el fic anterior y me hicieron saber mis fallas para poder corregirlas, se les agradece de todo corazon! n.n!

* * *

**Crónica del día en el que Sweeney decidió enamorarse.**

La oscuridad de la noche resguardaba los intrigantes sueños de Londres. El frío acosaba los cuerpos de quienes dormían al pie de los puentes o los tejados de las casas más grandes. Muchos se movían de un lado a otro buscando el lugar más tibio para refugiarse, quienes estaban en casa buscaban cobijas más gruesas para no sentir el viento helado que lograba colarse por los bordes de las ventanas y las puertas.

No muy lejos de las calles principales, una pastelería muy famosa tenía sus puertas cerradas. Los deliciosos bocados se habían acabado un poco antes de caer la tarde, así que la repostería de la Señora Lovett permaneció en silencio desde entonces. No muchos transitaban por el lugar a causa de los rumores que se esparcieron por la ciudad sobre la calle Fleet, excepto todos los que eran atraídos, como si estuvieran bajo una especie de hechizo, por el olor que salía de la repostería. Ningún londinense, que haya escuchado, por lo menos en susurros, los rumores que, en algún tiempo, corrieron desaforados por las calles cercanas a la Fleet caminaría sobre ella si no fueran por los deliciosos postres de carne que preparaba la señora Lovett.

Tanto la famosa repostería como la barbería permanecían oscuras, pues sus habitantes, al igual que todos, dormían plácidamente o, al menos, eso era lo que aparentaba la respiración pausada de una mujer de largo cabello rizado y pálida piel y un niño no mayor de doce años en una habitación no muy lejos de la estancia.

"_¿__... señor Todd…cariño?… Toby hijo…¿ dónde están?_

Toby se había acostumbrado al sueño ligero, a simplemente quedarse en vigilia, pues sabía que sucesos extraños ocurrían en la barbería. La calle Fleet era famosa por el hábil barbero que residía ahí, pero su fama ya no sólo era el tener la mejor barbería de Londres sino de que fuera testigo de sospechosas desapariciones; las más comentadas la del juez Turpin y su fiel mano derecha.

Ya habían iniciado investigaciones acerca de las misteriosas ausencias, y uno de los principales sospechosos fue Sweeney Todd, aunque nunca lograron encontrar prueba alguna que lo acusara o lo delatara como el responsable, sin embargo, él, aún, sospechaba del señor Todd. Y tenía buenas razones para ello. No era una persona normal, al contrario, era bastante extraño; nunca se le había visto sonreír o, al menos, él jamás le había visto una sonrisa en el rostro; ninguna palabra de agradecimiento hacia la señora Lovett que tanto se esmeraba por atenderlo. Era por ella que se quedaba, por ella no dormía lo suficiente; para cuidarle. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia el señor Todd le impedían ver la verdadera persona que era, así que él se encargaría de mostrarle el verdadero Todd

_Acaso busca algo señora Lovett?_

Escuchó un ligero rechino que provenía de la barbería. Toby giró sobre su cama quedando boca arriba; su habitación quedaba justo debajo de la del señor Todd, la señora Lovett le había acondicionado un pequeño cuarto que antes le servía para guardar algunas cosas de quien fuera su esposo. Volvió a escuchar el crujido de la madera; su cuerpo se tensó, como si la puerta estuviera abierta y el frío le penetrara el cuerpo queriendo congelarlo hasta que su corazón se detuviera. Trató de serenarse para proteger a la señora Lovett. Ella lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos cuando no tenía nada ni nadie, cuidaba de él, no podía defraudarla, no podía dejarla, no podía tener miedo, si el señor Todd no tenía el más mínimo interés en quererla y protegerla, él sí lo tenía.

_ah… sí…a Be…al señor Todd y a Toby los ha…visto_

Permaneció en silencio por unos minutos intentando recordar el lugar en donde se encontraban los objetos en la barbería y descifrar lo que ocurría por medio de los movimientos del señor Todd, pero después del ruido de la madera no pudo escuchar nada más que el murmullo de la noche y su respiración pausada. Probablemente el barbero decidió simplemente dormir. Pensó que él también debería descansar, pues mañana sería un día pesado; ayudaría a la señora Lovett en la pastelería, a demás de procurar mantener vigilado al señor Todd

_Pasa algo querida_

Suspiró pesadamente por el cansancio que sentía, giró de lado para descansar mejor. Antes de profundizar en el sueño, un grito ahogado llegó a él, se trataba de una voz femenina.

_No nada amor, es sólo que la pobre señora Lovett pregunta otra vez por el señor_ _Todd y el pequeño Toby_

Toby se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, ese grito venía del cuarto de la señora Lovett; en un instante la imagen del señor Todd le vino a la mente, le había engañado, Sweeney Todd ya sabía que él le vigilaba y… pero…no escucho nada después del rechinido.

_- Oh eso, Lucy, amor, sabes que ellos no existen y no deberías seguir ese juego con la señora Lovett, por su bien y por el tuyo. Ven vamos a dentro…_

_- No…no…el peor de los castigos…_

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, cruzó la estancia, cruzó la sala, cruzó la puerta de la cocina, cruzó el pasillo, provocó la caída de algunos objetos detrás de sí, más no le importó y cruzó el umbral de la habitación de la señora Lovett para encontrar temor y dolor en su rostro.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Toby abrazando a una mujer aún perturbada por imágenes oníricas

-Oh! Toby, mi pequeño Toby

- No te preocupes mamá…sólo fue un mal sueño- dijo procurando reconfortar a la señora Lovett

Sí- eso quería, eso deseaba que fuera; sólo una pesadilla, y que no volviera jamás. Pero no podía. Temía que sucediera, que pronto se enterara; una vez estuvo muy cerca de saberlo, si el cabello de Lucy no le hubiera cubierto el rostro seguramente el señor Todd la habría reconocido; se habría enterado de que Lucy no estaba muerta; de que le había mentido.

- _No, no debe saberlo_.- No importaba las pesadillas que tuviera que soportar, ni que su mano la echara y la empujara hacia un torbellino de tormentos, muy pronto pasarían _- el señor Todd se olvidaría de Lucy y entonces seremos felices_- . Este era su secreto. Sólo necesitaba reflexionar para desatar este nudo antes de que alguien lo cortara primero.

Y así entre vacilaciones y meditaciones el amanecer llegó, la luz del alba toco las casas londinenses. La señora Lovett se había quedado dormida en alguna parte de sus pensamientos. Los tenues rayos del sol se colaron por los bordes de la ventana colándose al cuarto por debajo de la pesada cortina. Quiso moverse pero algo presionaba sus pies, levantó la cabeza y vio a Toby recostado sobre su cama. No era su hijo pero le había tomado mucho cariño y ya no veía como si lo fuera. Lecausó ternura verlo moverse como un bebé para acomodarse entre las sábanas y mantenerse caliente. Decidió levantarse y no despertarlo, el pobre niño la ayudaba todos los días en la pastelería, muchas veces quiso acompañarla al sótano pero ella siempre se lo impedía poniendo infinidad de pretextos. Esa idea se le había ocurrido a ella para ayudar al señor Todd en su venganza y no iba a involucrar a su "hijo" a demás sabía que pronto terminaría, pues se irían a vivir en la playa con el señor Todd y serían al fin una familia.

Cogió un vestido ligero de faldas, de un tono lila también ligero, para trabajar a gusto en la pastelería, se miró al espejo y prefirió recogerse sólo la mitad de su cabello con una peineta y dejar caer sus rizos sobre sus hombros.

- Debo preparar el desayuno, el señor Todd ya debe estar despierto.- dijo encaminándose a la cocina.

Una vez ahí tomo todo lo que necesitaba para preparar esta vez, un desayuno dulce, un poco de pastel de frambuesas y una bebida caliente. Cocinaba tarareando una dulce melodía como su pastel procurando prepararlo lo mejor posible. Escucho los pasos mañaneros del chico poco después

- Ah! Toby, despertaste.- Dijo sorprendida ante la repentina llegada del niño

Por qué no me hablaste- interrogó aun somnoliento frotándose los ojos, cosa que le pareció muy cómica a la señora Lovett

Has trabajado mucho y pensé que te merecías unos cinco minutos de descanso- dijo después de la carcajada que provocó que Toby se sonrojara -ve a buscar al señor Todd y dile que el desayuno está listo- dijo metiendo el pequeño pastel al horno y comenzando a preparar algo de tomar para acompañar el pastel de frambuesas

¿El señor Todd?, quizás ya ni esté en la barbería, a demás ya no deberíamos invitarlo a comer aquí, nunca da las gracias- dijo Toby arrugando su frente a espaldas de la señora Lovett pues no quería que le viera enojado o inquieto pero sin perder el tono serio en su voz, lo cual provocó un ligero estremecimiento en la señora Lovett que intentó disimular abriendo el horno para "vigilar el pastel"

-Oh Toby, cariño. Sé que el señor Todd es muy serio- empezó tomando una tetera para preparar un poco de té- pero él ha hecho mucho por nosotros al cuidarnos y nunca dejarnos solos, a demás da las gracias muy a su manera- terminó lo más rápido que pudo, esta vez buscando unas tasas en la lacena

-Está bien, voy a buscarlo- dijo Toby, quien salió de la cocina dejando a la señora Lovett un poco pensativa.

En la barbería, el señor Todd estaba preparándose para empezar a trabajar. Había afilado a sus mortales y fieles amigas desde que despertó y ahora se disponía a ordenar algunas cosas que se salieron de su lugar cuando, alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó dudoso, aún era muy temprano para abrir la barbería, a demás de que nadie iba a esta hora de la mañana a solicitar servicio, a penas y estarían despertando.

- Señor Todd, soy Toby, puedo pasar- contestaron.

- Sí – respondió con el seño fruncido. Otra vez ese niño, y tenía que venir en el momento menos oportuno.

- Señor Todd- dijo abriendo la puerta para entrar- la señora Lovett ha preparado el desayuno y…- se detuvo al girar después de cerrar la puerta. El señor Todd estaba agachado con una rodilla en el piso de madera con la clara intensión de querer levantarse rápidamente _Es obvio que no le dio tiempo_ Pensó Toby al verlo levantarse con una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Toby señalando pedazos de lo que parecía haber sido un espejo, junto con pedazos de cristales y algunas gotas de sangre. Miró la mano vendada del señor Todd y supuso que las gotas de sangre eran de él. _Pero qué pasó… en qué pensaba señor Todd._

¿_Qué piensa este mocoso, que le contestaré así nada más como si tuviera que explicarle todo lo que hago pienso? Vaya que es un niño intrometido, debería de darle las gracias a la señora Lovett de que lo quisiera como a un hijo porque si fuera por él lo abría degollado desde que se dio cuenta de que lo vigilaba._

- La señora Lovett preparó el desayuno y qué más…- dijo con la voz cascada sin sonar severo.

- Preparó el desayuno y quiere que nos acompañe a la mesa- terminó Toby pensando que se le había ido una oportunidad. _Pero ya encontraré otra_

- Entonces vamos- dijo Todd dirigiéndose a la puerta para que Toby lo siguiera

Una vez que entraron al pequeño comedor, Todd se encontró con la sorpresa de una mesa redondeada sutilmente decorada; un pastel recién preparado; tres platos y tres tazas las cuales pertenecían a una elegante vajilla con grecas plateadas y con un ligero brillo plateado y un discreto centro de mesa.

- Vaya que mesa tan linda- dijo Toby con una gran sonrisa surcándole el rostro. Por su parte Todd se había quedado tan sorprendido como Toby pero su reacción se notaba más en su mirada en sus labios. Él y Toby se sentaron a la mesa, Toby sin ocultar su alegría y Sweeney aún anonadado tratando de ocultar su reacción.

- Ah Señor Todd, creí que nunca bajaría- dijo la señora Lovett impidiendo que Todd se adentrara en sus pensamientos. Sweeney pudo mirar mejor a la señora Lovett, y lo que vio le sorprendió aún más de lo que le había sorprendido la mesa decorada. Pensó que ese vestido resaltaba su esbelta figura; el movimiento de sus manos cortando el pastel era sutil y delicado; sus rizos, no lo había notado, pero su cabello no estaba completamente recogido y caía libremente parte de él sobre sus hombros. Sintió un escalofrío que le obligó a recargarse en el respaldo de la silla.

- Hermoso…

- Cómo… disculpe señor Todd? – dijo la señora Lovett reaccionando al murmullo que se le escapó a Todd.

- Ust… el pastel…eh, la mesa. EL decorado es lindo- habló un Sweeney un poco nervioso por haber sido pillado. Miró a Toby quien lo observaba de medio lado notando su nerviosismo al hablar, ese niño se había dado cuenta de su torpe actitud al hablar.

- Ah. Gracias señor Todd, es usted muy amable.- dijo dedicándole una espontánea sonrisa al señor Todd. Por su parte, él sintió un escalofrío que le obligó a recargarse en el respaldo de la silla.

_Qué me pasa. _

-¿Sabe qué es lo que le pasa señor Todd?...- dijo la señora Lovett antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de té

- Uhh!- contestó Sweeney aún más nervioso de lo que estaba, ya tenía suficiente con los balbuceos que apenas y se convirtieron en palabras audibles hace tan sólo unos momentos y ahora la señora Lovett le decía saber qué era lo que le pasaba. _Acaso esta mujer es una pitonisa? _

Levantó la taza para tomar un poco de té, igual que la señora Lovett, y disimular su nerviosismo, pero esto no funcionó; Nellie posó su delgada mano sobre la suya, y la taza que sostenía en el aire tembló a causa del escalofrío que sintió al sentir el rápido contacto; no fue mucho tiempo el que tocaba sutilmente el dorso de su mano, ya que un gruñido de Toby, quien había estado observando el comportamiento de Sweeney desde que llegaron, hizo quitar la suya casi violentamente; pero aún así, con el poco tiempo y cualquier motivo que tuviera , quizá anacrónico, que la llevara a aquella tenue caricia; pudo sentir cómo la pálida piel de aquella mujer era más cálida de lo que parecía; pudo sentir la forma de sus dedos y la forma de su mano; pudo sentir cómo esa caricia le daba confort; y se sorprendió de que ella misma le diera vida y un motivo para dudar, pero también, le daba miedo; miedo de sentir calidez; y sobre todo le daba miedo que fuera la señora Lovett y no su Lucy quien le provocara esas sensaciones.

Permaneció con la cabeza gacha y con la mirada en el trozo de pastel que tenía enfrente; Toby lo miraba fijamente, estaba atento a cada movimiento del señor Todd, y vaya que sí estaba nervioso, pues ni siquiera pudo tomar el cubierto firmemente. Qué irónica era esa actitud; él, tan diestro con objetos cortantes y ahora no podía ni cortar un pedazo de pastel.

- ¿Señor Todd?- preguntó con aire preocupado la señora Lovett al notar la expresión irascible de Sweeney

- Ah…sí, disculpe señora Lovett, me decía?- contestó

- Le comentaba, señor T, que no debe dejar que el pasado siga perturbándolo. Olvide todo eso que no le deja dormir tranquilamente, usted ya cumplió con su deber; no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y no puede hacer nada para revertirlo; lo único que puede hacer es evitar volverse un ente y empezar de nuevo, usted…

_Ente?..._ Sí, probablemente esa era, quizá, la razón por la que ya no encontraba un motivo más para seguir en Londres o para irse lejos de él; hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser y simplemente existía, simplemente era arrastrado por la corriente, sin manipulaciones ni órdenes, buscando una venganza que consumía cada parte de su ser hasta dejarlo sólo; hasta dejarlo sin nada más que una foto de su vieja felicidad y un profundo impulso de rabia que lo dominó; y ahora que ya había terminado, ¿qué clase de aurora sería a la que miraría como un hombre cansado o que ocupara dentro de sí pensamientos de una cena o una noche anterior que valiera la pena recordar?

No, no era nadie, se sentía desorbitado, fuera de su espacio y de su tiempo; era un hombre, en este momento, pobre de vida interior…Cómo empezar de nuevo si cada recuerdo le repetía una y otra vez que no podría olvidar, porque si lo hacía entonces sí no tendría un motivo ni siquiera para existir como ente; no tenía donde empezar. Borrar el pasado equivalía a dejar de existir y si así era, cualquiera podría detenerle bruscamente y preguntarle dónde está, por qué calles ha pasado; y él, no se acordaría de nada y diría cualquier mentira para salvar las apariencias como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

- … sé que parece una fantasía pero podría funcionar, no lo cree señor Todd?

- No sé- contestó con geto desorbitado

-Yo sí lo creo mamá, a mí también me gustaría vivir cerca de la playa

- Tengo que irme- dijo Sweeney, ignorando los comentarios de Toby y la señora Lovett. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se levantó de su asiento; Toby no hizo nada más que servirse otra rebanada de pastel, estaba tan delicioso y no por la grosería del señor Todd iba a dejar de comer, aunque la señora Lovett no pensara lo mismo; pues por su parte, dejó el cubierto a un lado y miró interrogante al señor Todd. Era verdad que casi siempre hacia lo mismo; que se iba antes de terminar y, a veces, ni siquiera avisaba, simplemente se levantaba y salía; pero esta vez sentía que era diferente.

Nellie no pudo hacer nada más que mirar aquel curioso mechón blanco sobre su cabeza antes de que perderlo de vista entre la sala. La dejaba así, con muchas dudas; entre ellas la reacción del señor Todd, y no es que se preguntara el verdadero motivo por el que se iba así sin más, sino que hiciera lo que hiciera jamás la vería como quería que la viera. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que el señor Todd la quisiera tan sólo un poco pero esa esperanza empezaba a morir, pues no parecía percatarse de su presencia, era como si después de su venganza ya ni él mismo existiera, esto sí que era distinto a lo que había pensado. Y luego Lucy, por un lado el señor Todd nunca podría olvidarla aunque él mismo se convenciera de haberla enterrado junto con Benjamín Barker, su pasado siempre lo perseguiría; y por el otro lado estaba su secreto.

_Sólo con Lucy realmente muerta Sweeney Todd la olvidaría…_ qué lejos estaba ese pensamiento suyo de la realidad. Mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de lo lejos que estaba del señor Todd; nunca ganaría, nunca podría borrar el recuerdo de Lucy del señor Todd, y eso le dolía. Ella que estuvo dispuesta a ayudarlo en su venganza y que estaría dispuesta a todo por él, no era dueña de ningún corazón más que de una infeliz alma esperando el día en el que, alguna vez, podría vivir junto al mar y junto al señor Todd.

- No te preocupes mamá, no se fue porque no le gustara sino porque estaba muy nervioso como para soportar más...ahora sí que lo sorprendiste- dijo Toby con un tono juguetón para animar a la señora Lovett, quien casi escupía el té de la boca ante el comentario de su "hijo" quien no pudo contener las carcajadas que le provocaba el rostro sonrojado y apenado de la señora Lovett.

_Es cierto… esta mañana el señor Todd llegó muy nervioso, incluso al hablar… ¿Será posible?..._

-Ya no te culpes mamá… qué no te diste cuenta cómo tartamudeaba- continuó Toby, imitando los gestos torpes de Sweeney para animar lo que Todd había arruinado, mientras le veía aún ruborizada pero más relajada, y es que pensó que ese niño llevaba razón ¿Tenía ella la culpa de no poder soportar un día de duda de saberse el motivo de románticas intensiones, si es que las hubiera, del señor Todd?

_Tal vez sus intensiones hayan cambiado. _Pensó mientras reía al ver a Toby remedando al dueño de su corazón.

_Tal vez mis intenciones hayan cambiado_, pensó Sweeney Todd afilando una de sus fieles amigas. También pensó que la señora Lovett tenía razón, no debía seguir atormentándose con el oscuro pasado, tanto se había obsesionado con ello que llegó el momento en que ya no distinguía entre lo trágico y lo absurdo de su vida, _pero ya no más; _había encontrado unos bellos ojos donde verse reflejado y sentirse con motivo para querer seguir viéndose en ellos, y sólo necesitó de un desayuno en una mañana bastante común para descubrirlo. Recordó todo lo sucedido en el comedor: la mesa, el pastel de frambuesas y a la señora Lovett; nunca la había visto tan bella como en esta mañana; su cabello, sus labios y sus mejillas a penas rosadas, probablemente por la situación, le daban un toque de inocencia seductora; pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran otra cosa; eran como una puerta de cristal que al atravesarla podría encontrarse con la noche menos oscura y más cálida y hermosa que nunca hubiera existido; parecían tener luminosos destellos libertinos cuando sonreía y dulces auroras deprimidas cuando la preocupación se apoderaba de ellos al buscar a Toby. Esa angustia amorosa no era más que la misma ternura del mundo que a él le hacía falta, en ellos debía yacer su nueva vida y su muerte también.

Sonrió ante la imagen recordada. Se sintió ridículo. Se sintió feliz. Respiró profundo. Dejó su brillante navaja en la mesa de trabajo. Ni siquiera se percató de la foto sobre ella (la de Lucy y su hija) que cada mañana se aseguraba de verla, esa foto que por su causa caían sobre sus hombros los grandes fantasmas del subsuelo mismo de la memoria, y que cada mañana, mirarla, se trataba siempre de la desdicha.

Miró hacia el ventanal, el cielo nublado otra vez, sin embargo la barbería parecía estar más iluminada. _O eso es lo que enamorarse hace pensar _

_

* * *

_

Las calles de Londres parecían una gran fiesta, un poco desquiciada y nada colorida, con toda esa gente caminando y apretujándose. Nellie Lovett caminaba por la excelente acera de granito, haciendo las compras, junto con su "hijo" Toby, quien trataba de esquivar a las personas que se detenían a mirar algo o se cruzaban en su camino. Iban rumbo a las chocolaterías; a la señora Lovett le gustaba usar el mejor chocolate semi amargo en su repostería y sólo Conloyn vendía el mejor chocolate de Londres, aunque era un poco cansado tener que caminar hasta allá. Caminaron poco por la acera, pues recibían empujones y codazos de la gente y decidieron bajar y continuar su camino tratando de evitar los carruajes. La chocolatería Conloyn quedaba justo una calle delante de donde estaban los vendedores errantes, así que la señora Lovett apretó el paso, para no detenerse en ese lugar. No le gustaba pasar por ahí cuando los errantes llegaban, pues Toby podría extrañar y empezar, de nuevo, a preguntar por aquel barbero que vestía como payaso, y no sabía si podría contestarle. En realidad nunca lo había hecho; siempre que preguntaba, ella fingía estar muy ocupada y a la primera oportunidad cambiaba de tema.

" – _Sabe señor Todd, Toby a estado preguntando mucho por…su "amo"_

_- Y qué le ha dicho_

_- Nada, en realidad. He tratado de evitar el tema "_

Aunque Toby es un niño perseverante, hacia mucho que no cuestionaba por su "amo", cualquier cosa que ocupara su mente en estos últimos días, la señora Lovett estaba agradecida de que no fuera la misteriosa ausencia de ese barbero

"y que el inspector no lo haya incluido en las investigaciones contra el señor Todd… Un secreto más que tengo que guardarle al señor Todd"

Estaban cerca de los errantes no parecía haber algún barbero entre ellos; pero pensó que eso no importaba, bastaba con verlos, aunque no fueran barberos, para que recordara.

" –_Ese niño no dejará de preguntar _

_-Es posible, pero ya lleva aquí más de un mes y se le ve muy feliz_

_-Será mejor que no se encariñe señora Lovett_

_-Imposible no encariñarse con él, es tan tierno. Se levanta muy temprano para ayudarme en la pastelería y con los clientes, ya hasta me llama…_

_- Le dije que no! No!, no señora Lovett. Usted sabe que no_

_-Pero señor Todd, no tiene por qué matarlo, yo me encargaré de él. No sabrá nada. No le diré nada._

_-Eso no me sirve… usted misma sabe lo que le espera a ese niño_

_-Señor Todd, yo he hecho todo por usted, soy su cómplice y no me arrepiento, callaré por usted, lo acompañaré donde sea pero…por favor…Toby no se enterará de nada…por favor señor Todd._

_-Señora Lovett…_

_-por favor señor Todd, por favor!_

_-No llore más señora Lovett…sólo…guarde el secreto."_

-Secretos. No tengo nada más que secretos.

* * *

Tras una gran fachada de cristal estaba Sweeney Todd detenido sobre la ventana, mirando la ciudad su cielo a la vez. Hasta entonces el ventanal había sido como un escudo contra el salvajismo de la realidad. Hasta entonces no había esbozado un pasado tan extraño y doloroso como el suyo, de una manera tan lejana, como debió ser.

- Traté de entender- dijo con navaja en mano, volviendo el rostro hacia quien se encontraba en la silla. Desde aquel lugar, su perfil parecía aterrador. Su voz era frágil. Su mirada intensa y ese mechón blanco en su cabeza acentuaban su aspecto demoniaco.

- Fui Benjamin Barker. Un barbero y su bella esposa que fue apedreado con la maliciosa tentación de un hombre sucio- sabia que lo mataría, el hombre en la silla lo sabía, fue por eso que Sweeney había dicho lo que dijo. Era como limpiar, verdaderamente su pasado contándoselo a alguien, quien sea, que no pudiera decir nada después. Y ese era el momento indicado.

- ¡Señor!

- La burla era demasiado grande para mis ojos apagados- decía jugando la navaja entre sus dedos.

- Señor!

-Mi alma entera humillada se empeñaba en una venganza encarnizada dispuesta a llegar hasta el final

-Señor Todd!- gritó el hombre invadido de miedo al verlo acercarse sospechosamente con esa mirada penetrante y violenta. Fue entonces cuando supo lo que le esperaba, y que todos los rumores que corrieron por la ciudad, después de la investigación, eran ciertos; Sweeney Todd era el barbero demoniaco.

-Fue entonces que Benjamin Barker dejó de existir y se convirtió en un hombre desollado por quince años de soledad- Dijo parándose tras la silla sujetando con un brazo el cuerpo de su cliente.

Su pálido rostro lucia mucho más sereno que hace unos momentos, misma tan extraña que se podía esperar lo peor de su alma. Respiró profundo. Cerró sus ojos. Era como si a partir de ese momento la sensación de perderse entre tormentosas persecuciones de recuerdos, al fin terminaran. Y deslizó violentamente el filo de la navaja sobre el cuello de su cliente. Entonces dejó la realidad y el pánico de Benjamin Barker atrás. Ahora comenzaría por contar una nueva historia. Pisó el pedal en el suelo y el cuerpo cayó.

Se sentía libre, extraño, pero libre. Podía ser feliz otra vez, empezar una nueva vida junto a la señora Lovett. Ella siempre le ha querido y ahora, él podrá corresponderle, ahora que había descubierto el dulce aroma que se desprendía de sus cabellos rojizos, como el aire más complaciente del planeta.

Sólo tenía que acercarse a ella y decirle que acababa de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

- De que estoy enamorado de ella- decía entre susurros mientras limpiaba su navaja.

Miró la fotografía en la mesa y la ocultó entre algunos cajones.

- Esto se acabó

Tomó su chaqueta. Contempló una vez más la ciudad desde el ventanal. Y como si fuera la única imagen que tuviera en su mente, recordó cada detalle de lo que pasó en el comedor esa misma mañana.

_El primero de todos los buenos recuerdos que vendrán _pensó mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Hoy cerraría temprano para poder hablar con la señora Lovett. Tal vez era demasiado pronto, pero él sentía que su corazón se desbordaba a latidos.

Pero cómo se lo diría. Cómo le diría a la señora Lovett que se había enamorado. Él no era del tipo que expresara esos sentimientos, bueno, al menos no Sweeney Todd. Había una gran distancia entre sus deseos y la forma de expresarlos.

- Todo lo que se siente se habla- dijo sentándose sobre el enorme baúl cerca de la puerta- Unas frases de enamorado a la deriva es lo que necesito

_No_ – pensó- _últimamente todas mis conversaciones se habían reducido a monosílabos. De dónde se supone que voy a sacar una declaración entera. No queda entonces más que el recurso de mirar. La señora Lovett lo notará y preguntará. Eso lo hará más fácil… No…imposible_

_

* * *

_

Se levantó con las ideas volando por su cabeza. Nunca pensó que una declaración fuera tan difícil. Caminaba de un lado a otro como si marchara, con las manos en la espalda, pensando en cómo declararse ante la señora Lovett. Pero el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo, haciéndolo girar, instintivamente hacia la entrada. Un cliente más. Llevó uno de sus brazos a la espalda y con el otro señaló la silla, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de bienvenida. El extraño le dio los buenos días y se sentó en la silla.

_Bueno, algunas tartas extras no harán daño a la venta de la pastelería, y tal vez ayude, también, a la inspiración_ pensó mientras abandonaba su saco sobre un sofá marrón y caminaba hacia sus fieles amigas. Paseó la palma de su mano sobre la cubierta de piel. Abrió el estuche negro. Tomó una navaja, la extendió con ambas manos. Giró hacia el ventanal, y como si ofreciera su navaja al cielo levantó su mano.

- Oh no señor…Tan sólo vengo por un poco de loción- se escuchó una voz casi infantil, misma que provocó la extrañeza en el señor Todd, quien giró con el ceño fruncido para mirar mejor a quien había hablado

_Un loco mocoso que se siente hombre_ lo miró fijamente mientras que el joven muchacho, apretó con fuerza el descansa-brazos entre sus puños con mirada débil, sintiéndose intimidado.

- Es que tendré un …- explicaba nerviosamente al hombre frente a él, para alejar o por lo menos amenizar un poco esa mirada aterradora - No me importa- interrumpió indiferente cortando la explicación a la mitad.

Pobre muchacho, si las miradas mataran, Sweeney Todd no necesitaría a sus amigas.

- tendré un encuentro- continuó a pesar del miedo que sentía.

-Encuentro?- preguntó Todd aún más extrañado por verlo ahí, y no es que quisiera saber con quien se encontraría, era obvio que con una mujer, pero lo que le intrigaba era cómo lo consiguió _Si este niño a penas y se nutre_

- Sólo quiero

-Sí, un aroma que te favorezca-dijo ahora con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sí-respondió el joven inhalando y exhalando aire temerosamente

Mientras que el barbero con una mirada menos atemorizante, quiso infundirle confianza a su joven cliente, así que colocó una mano sobre su nuca en seña de estar pensando. Dejó la navaja en su mesa de trabajo. Levantó la mirada y se dirigió hacia un gabinete de gruesa madera obscura

- Muy bien…veamos qué tenemos aquí

Abrió las dos puertas de par en par para que el muchacho pudiera ver lo que había y relajarse un poco, pues aun parecía estar muy tenso. Jugó un poco con la gran variedad de botellas de vidrio; de todos tamaños y colores, de a cuerdo al tipo de esencia que contenían

mm…Lavanda, bergamota o algunas gotas de bálsamo, éste parece ser el preferido de muchos- dijo mostrándole algunos frascos. Pero ante la confusión del chico, el señor Todd decidió ayudarle un poco.

Se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación y abrió una puerta oscura casi secreta que llevaba a un modesto dormitorio; de ahí saco un soporte plegable en el colocó algunas esencias para que el chico pudiera verlas mejor.

- La esencia de lavanda tiene un efecto relajante, podría ayudarte para que no tiembles tanto- le dijo, pero al parecer el chico no se dio cuenta del sarcasmo y la ironía del comentario.

- Sï, parece oler bien- contestó acercándose el frasco a la nariz para oler mejor.

Pero cómo un mocoso tan tonto pudo conseguir una cita Pensó Sweeney mirándolo con fastidio y mostrándole ahora una botella color ambar.

- Esto es bergamota, su olor es un poco más penetrante pero sofisticado…te dará clase o al menos disimulará su ausencia.

- Jajajja! es usted un hombre simpático señor

_Debí matarlo cuando tuve oportunidad y así ahorrarme estas ridiculeces… Demonios!_

-Pero lo único que quiero es algo discreto y que me haga ver más maduro

-Maduro?...pero si tan sólo es una cita

- No señor, esto es todo para mí, se trata del amor de mi vida

_Sí, se nota que has vivido mucho para saberlo_

-Quiero que ella se sienta segura y amada junto a mí

_Amada, eso es…debo demostrar mi afecto a la señora Lovett, debo hacer que se sienta querida, que se sienta única, segura y…amada._

-Señor…no…tengo mucho dinero, pero puedo venir a ayudarle todos los días el tiempo que quiera- Reaccionó ante la súplica del niño. No tenía pensado cobrarle, nunca lo hace, tampoco ayudarle, pero eso que dijo de hacer sentir a la mujer que es amada le había dado una idea de cómo acercarse a la señora Lovett.

Tomó una pequeña muestra de una botella color carmesí y se la dio al joven

-Es esencia de Quinacea. Es un aroma sumamente discreto, sólo necesitas diluirla con agua

- Señor, muchas gracias, no tengo cómo pagarle- vociferó lleno de alegría levantándose de la silla

-Sólo tómala y vete - Dijo Todd cogiendo las otras botellas para ponerlas en su lugar- ah, y que sea la última vez que vienes, la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

Salió el chico sin entender lo que el señor Todd le había querido decir.

_Detalles, la mejor manera de hacer notar mi cariño a la señora Lovett es con detalles; algunas flores y claro, halagos también, esos no serán nada difíciles, pues la señora Lovett es una bella mujer y excelente cocinera…tal vez eso sea un buen comienzo, _Mientras bajaba las oscuras escaleras de su barbería escuchó abrirse la puerta de la casa, señal de que la señora Lovett y Toby habían regresado.

_Este parece ser un buen momento para empezar_, pensó a la vez que entraba a la casa aclarándose la garganta.

* * *

Nellie por su parte se encontraba en la cocina guardando las compras en la lacena un tanto exhausta y en silencio. Tal vez el señor Todd estaba cerca de ella, pero no con ella y eso era lo que más le dolía

El pequeño Toby estaba con ella, muy cansado por las bolsas que tuvo que cargar al regresar de la chocolatería, pero no se quejaría, a demás sentía que era su obligación hacerlo, debía cuidar a su mamá y no permitiría que después de esa caída cargará con alguna bolsa u objeto por muy pequeño que fuera. A demás ya tenía suficiente con la tristeza en que estaba sumida por la culpa del señor Todd. La notó muy sería cuando regresaron. No habló en todo el camino, tan sólo caminaba por inercia. Él había intentado consolarla más de una vez haciendo algún comentario en gracia pero sólo le respondía con una sonrisa forzada.

Cuando Sweeney esperaba encontrar a la señora Lovett descansando en la sala después de una larga mañana de compras en la ciudad y a Toby quejándose por el dolor en sus pies, no vio nada más que la habitación perfectamente bien ordenada. _Seguramente estarán en la pastelería_ pensó extrañado por su anuencia, así que decidió ir directamente allá, pero pensó que el camino más corto era pasando, precisamente por la cocina. Caminaba lento para tener un poco de tiempo y aclarar sus ideas y saber que hacer una vez más que tuviera enfrente a la señora Lovett.

Ella por su parte parecía no tener conexión entre sus pensamientos. Ya estaba agotada, y no por las compras, sino por todas esas locas ideas que tuvo al pensar que el señor Todd alguna vez la amaría pero no era así. _Tal vez deba dejarlo ir, dejar de quererlo_ suspiró _aaah…señor Todd, éste es mi castigo por no ser dueña de su corazón _pensaba sonriéndole de lado a Toby.

Mientras que al otro lado de la puerta estaba el señor Todd, quien no se percato de que ahí estaba hasta que echó un vistazo por el círculo en la puerta para verla y asegurarse de que estuviera sola_. Bien está sola, es mi oportunidad_, respiró profundo y se dio en ánimo para poder hablar con ella. Sacudió un poco su chaqueta más por nerviosismo que por el polvo que tuviera.

Abrió la puerta con un brazo sin hacer ruido, y tan pronto como estuvo dentro se dispuso a hablar pero guardó silencio al ver a Toby llegar junto a ella, de alguna parte de la cual él no se había tan bien como pensaba. Él, definitivamente, no estaba en sus planes, bueno, en realidad, nunca lo había estado.

_Pero qué mocoso tan inoportuno _pensó viéndolo junto a la señora Lovett, quien trabajando tan afanadoramente colocando cada cosa en su lugar, no se percató de su llegada, ni de que permanecía estático, aún con la mano en la puerta, viéndola moverse de un lado a otro, provocando que los pliegues de su vestido volaran cada vez que caminaba. _No lo había notado, pero es una mujer realmente hermosa…cómo pude tardar tanto en darme cuenta de ello. _Ahora debía actuar. Dio un paso adelante introduciendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra, en puño, sobre su boca.

- Cof cof- tosió para anunciarse deteniéndose cerca de la mesa donde estaban las compras. La señora Lovett y Toby voltearon de inmediato ante el anuncio.

A ella se le iluminó la mirada al verle de pie en su cocina, pensaba que se encontraría, como siempre, encerrado todo el día en su barbería; a Toby en cambio, no le dio tanta alegría verlo, pues era por su causa que su mamá sufría mucho. El niño se quedó quieto con un frasco de nueces en las manos mirando a Sweeney muy desconfiadamente. Notó que no apartaba la vista de su mamá ni ella de él, cuando se percató del brillo en su mirar, decidió callar.

- Veo que regresaron pronto- quiso iniciar una conversación casual. Empezó a caminar hacia donde ella con un enorme trozo de chocolate que tomó de la mesa. Apenas y lo vio para disimular su clara insistencia, que ha había notado Toby, en la señora Lovett.

Pero primero…Toby pensó alcanzando el chocolate a uno de los gabinetes de la lacena.

- ¿ aquí? – preguntó abriendo una puerta con la otra mano. La señora Lovett estaba callada, mirándolo con su cabello rojizo un poco alborotado cayendo sobre los hombros y de pie cerca de él completamente extrañada pues el comportamiento del señor Todd era un poco inusual

_¿Se habrá enterado de la verdad?_ lo miraba confundida presionado las faldas de su vestido con sus manos – ¿Señora Lovett?-insistió ante el silencio de la joven mujer- ahh, sí –dijo sacudiendo sus cabeza levemente reaccionando al llamado- lo siento señor Todd- logró decir. _¿Acaso la señora Lovett está nerviosa?_ pensó sonriendo ante el hecho de su compañera _bueno, supongo que esto es un punto a mi favor_

_. _Y este era el momento apropiado, sólo tenía que hacer salir a Toby y ya tenía una idea en mente.

- Toby, podrías salir a comprar unas nuevas navajas. Sólo tengo los mangos y ya están muy gastados y son necesarias en la barbería- dijo como acabándolo de recordar al niño quien se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar su nombre pero después no pareció prestarle mayor atención, ya que volvió a su actividad de organizador de especias.

Sin embargo, la señora Lovett atendió muy bien a su aviso. Quedó helada después de pensar mejor la razón por la que el señor Todd quería que Toby fuera a comprarle algo. _Se ha enterado de la verdad. Sabe que Lucy estaba viva y que yo se lo oculté_ sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo, estaba ahí justo a poca distancia del señor Todd, paralizada _Quiere que Toby se vaya para matarme _sentía que el aire se le iba.

- Tal vez vaya más tarde- marmulló Toby desde la mesa sin mirarlo _No, no puedo permitir que le haga daño a Toby, él no es responsable de nada_ el niño limpiaba el espacio que desocupaba de la mesa. Qué se creía, era un niño pero no era tonto.

- Claro señor Todd- intervino con voz débil pasándolo de lado. Sacó un poco de dinero de su bolsa y se lo entregó a Toby, intentó no mirarlo directamente pero sí intentaba tranquilizarlo- Toma, ve, y si quieres compra algún dulce que te guste- dijo tratando de ocultar el miedo que empezaba a sentir.

- sí mamá- contestó el niño consternado, saliendo de la habitación. El señor Todd miró la escena y lo siguió hasta la puerta. Cuando se aseguró de que había salido la cerró despacio. Miró a la señora Lovett y le ofreció una media sonrisa, mientras que ella permanecía de pie sin saber reaccionar

Cuántas noches he soñado con tan sólo una sonrisa. La más leve dedicación de cariño y no el oscuro final que me espera. Ese anhelado gesto será el mismo que tome la vida de quien más lo amó y lo ama apenas y controlaba sus ganas de llorar. Pero debía ser fuerte. Ella sabía que esto tendría que llegar algún día.

Sweeney caminó hacia ella. Parecía realmente nerviosa. Claro, aún sentía algo por él, fue lo que pensó al dar cada paso. Esto contestaba su duda. Aún le amaba.

La vio juntar sus manos cerca de su pecho. Esto le dio cierto aire de soberbia al sentirse el responsable de su reacción.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, le gustaba verla así de nerviosa. Se acercó un poco más a ella sin llegar a perturbar su espacio personal, pero a suficiente distancia como para ponerla aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Para disimular sus intenciones volvió a su actividad antes de que Toby se fuera y, ante la angustia que ahora sentía aquella mujer, se dispuso a seguir guardando, las compras en la lacena muy cerca de la señora Lovett.

Ella tragó saliva, no muy disimuladamente. Todo esto le era muy extraño. Qué ganaba el señor Todd por comportarse así. ¿No era suficiente con la angustia que sentía? ¿No podía sólo matarla y ya?...No, claro que no, tenía que hacer todo este circo que sólo retrasaba su resignado final.

Qué lejos estaba del deseo de morir en los brazos de la persona más amada en el mundo. Sí, lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando un día más de duda si algún día fuera él capaz de amarle. Pero eso jamás sucedería. Ella no moriría en sus brazos sino bajo su mano y ahora estaba más claro.

- no- soltó sin darse cuenta. El señor Todd la miraba intrigado y sólo atino a llevarse una mano a la boca- lo siento- le dio la espalda, no quería que la viera temblar - ¿señora Lovett?- estaba visiblemente perturbada y él lo notó.

Tocó su hombro con su mano para atraer su atención. Esto la desconcertó completamente. Pudo sentir el toque del señor Todd sobre su hombro a través de la suave tela de su vestido.

Sintió flaquear su ánimo y se sostuvo con ambas manos sobre la barra. Necesitaba fuerzas. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Lo que fuera a suceder lo enfrentaría.

El señor Todd la hizo girar y quedar frente a frente. Ella quiso sostenerle la mirada pero después de verlo directo a los ojos la desvió. Sweeney se percató de que respiraba más violentamente y era él quien lo provocaba. Sonrió de medio lado alimentando su vanidad con el notable nerviosismo de la señora Lovett.

No lo entendía. Qué pretendía. Buscó desesperadamente algo en que concentrar su vista y no tener que mirarlo directamente. No lo soportaría sabiendo en qué terminaría. Paseo la mirada por las partes de la habitación que estaban a su alcance hasta que por fin se concentro en la puerta de manera y una idea cruzó por su mente. Miró fugazmente al señor Todd, quien no apartaba su vista de ella, y regresó a la puerta. Sweeney notó su gestó y giró hacia donde aquella pálida mujer veía.

Qué intentaba hacer. ¿ Huir? ¿La señora Lovett pensaba escapar de él ahora que estaba dispuesto a confesarle su amor? No, eso no. Y regresó la mirada con el ceño fruncido _No te dejaré ir_ decía para sí _Es ahora o nunca_ pensaba ella.

Tomó impulso con sus manos y quiso salir corriendo directo a la puerta, pero un fuerte brazo sujetándola de la cintura lo evitó. El movimiento fue tan rápido que por instinto tuvo que sujetarse del brazo que la tenía sujeta.

El señor Todd la hizo regresar y quedar, ahora frente a él, demasiado cerca y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la pálida mujer, ahora temerosa, para que no intentara escapar de nuevo. No se atrevía a mirarlo. Estaba ahí frente al hombre que más amaba en el mundo con la mirada gacha temiendo de él.

Por qué huía.

_Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ahora _pensaba ya aterrada.

Él sólo sonreía al verla temblando, cautiva entre sus brazos. Le gustaba ver a una Nellie completamente indefensa y frágil. en ese momento se sintió dueño de aquella hermosa mujer. Sólo él podía tenerla así, sólo él podía mirarla, sólo él podía…Acercó su rostro un poco más a ella, quien miraba confundida lo que hacia su opresor. Pudo notar y sentir cómo la respiración de ella se hacía más forzosa conforme se acercaba. La tenía. Era para él. Podía besarla. Quería besarla. Deseaba hacerlo y tener esos labios temblorosos que parecían llamarle a gritos y tener una mínima parte de ella.

Nellie se pegaba más a la pared. Estaba temerosa y confundida, pero sobre todo temerosa y confundida. Qué estaba haciendo el señor Todd. Acaso no la mataría. Se sintió a corralada. Acorralada por él, por su miedo y por su confusión. Esto le resultaba un callejón sin salida.

Pudo sentir el temblar de sus labios ante el suave roce de los suyos. Le provocó un vuelco de vacío en su interior que le nubló la mente. Ella sintió temblar sus piernas. No lo entendía. No lo comprendía. Si Nola iba a matar con esto era suficiente, pero por qué lo hacía, para qué.

Apenas y se separó para poder mirarla. Acarició el perfil de aquel fino rostro con el dorso de su mano. Contorneo delicadamente los labios femeninos con su dedo. Ella cerró sus ojos. Con la mente completamente difusa ante tales circunstancias y con su corazón desbordado ofreció penosamente, como hechizada sus labios semi abiertos.

Él acortó la distancia entre ambos. Sintieron una vez más la forzosa respiración del otro. Esta vez no será sólo un roce. Ella se lo pedía y él lo necesitaba. Acarició su mejilla con un deleite que no ocultaba

-Señor Todd- Apenas y volvía en sí cuando sintió que Sweeney le rodeaba la cintura. No estaba segura de qué hacer o qué decir, sólo quería rodearlo también, besarlo y decirle que le amaba y que ese era el momento más feliz de su vida. No pudo resistir más y unió sus labios a los de ella. Sentía que flotaba. Sweeney movía sus labios con maestría; se tomaba su tiempo para saborear la fémina boca.

Sweeney bajó su mano hasta la cadera de ella, entre los pliegues de su vestido provocando que sus cuerpos se juntaran aun más; Nellie gimió ante el movimiento, rodeó el cuello de Sweeney con sus brazos profundizando más el beso.

Se separó para mirarla, ella se llenaba de miedo al pensar que el señor Todd se arrepentiría y la dejaría sola, más no fue así; en medio de su fatigosa respiración acarició el mentón femenino. Se detuvo sin apartarse, era doloroso cada vez que él se detenía así...

- Te amo - susurró y ella soltó un alágrima

Inmersos en la oscuridad de la habitación, abrazado uno al otro, no se dijo palabra alguna; no era necesario, tampoco importaba lo que sucediera después; los secretos que cada uno guardaba quedaron olvidados en ese instante. Un te amo lo inundaba todo, todo lo hacía más cálido incluso aquello que podría opacarlo después...


End file.
